Devices for supplying power to equipment disposed in a space and having varying requirements for the power supply are known in the form of a power supply installation in computer spaces. Such devices are otherwise also to be found in other situations, such as in laboratories, workplaces and other, probably usually technical, spaces, buildings or parts of buildings.
Computer spaces are built and equipped to last for a period of years. During these years there is a varying requirement in respect of the electrical connections in number, type and capacity. This is the result of the continuous stream of innovations in computer equipment, this being expressed in changes in capacity (for instance 10A, 16A and 32A), variation in the type of connection (for instance single-phase, three-phase) and varying types of sockets (for instance Schuko, NEMA, CEE and IEC). The types of connection vary worldwide, wherein many countries have their own standards. The worldwide spread of economies and the associated proliferation of products results in end users being confronted with even more variation in connecting requirements.
The electrotechnical installation consists of the common techniques, wherein fixed connections (cable and socket) are arranged from one or more distributors to the desired positions. The distributor is herein provided with the fuse required for this type of connection. Connections between distributors, the distributors themselves and the terminals are rigid configurations which are fitted by a registered installer. When requirements change, cables and terminals are added to and/or replaced. The use of a registered installer is here also required. Modifications and additions thus require time and result in an untidy and/or disorganized and/or undocumented situation after various changes. Malfunctions occur regularly here and modifications cost the necessary time and effort.
This type of configuration is the result of the rapid increase in the use of computer equipment, whereby new equipment is constantly being placed in a computer space and wherein the connection to the power supply is carried out in accordance with the possibilities. This has resulted in unstructured configurations. If the maximum allowable power of a wall socket is exceeded, an electrician must be called on to make more structural power supply provisions. This is of course also the case when placing equipment which requires a three-phase power supply. The prior art thus relates to a somewhat disorganized situation, whereby detecting malfunctions and modifying the configuration has become extremely difficult.